


Fate

by capncosmo



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Community: 30_deathfics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta has seen enough spy movies to know how his life is going to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 12. Fate

Souta knows it's fate. The only people who ever ride off into the sunset together are the noble hero and his lady. He's seen enough spy movies to know the ending when people like him are involved.

The beginning was amazing. Souta had never realized how much love Sakura had to give and was amazed she would share with him. He had hoped to marry her.  
But inevitably, his past caught up with him. What better to exploit than the fiancée? He would have done it, once upon a time.

Now he’s alone. He takes little comfort in knowing why.


End file.
